Lost and Found: Remake
by Katekyo1412
Summary: Four years ago, Danny Phantom disappeared, along with Danny Fenton. Now, in the present, Sam has yet to move from the past. Her last memory of the last recorded presence of Danny was foggy, and it has haunted her for many years. But somewhere, she knows, Danny Fenton is alive, and fighting for himself. With the return of Vlad, what will Amity Park do without their hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! K here! I adopted this fic from Superbluestar428 recently! I decided to continue on the story, and hopefully, I live up to your expectations for this fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

**Four years ago, Danny Phantom disappeared, along with Danny Fenton. Sam was the last person to see him, but she doesn't remember much from before his disappearance. But she knows he's out there, and that he's still is back to wreak havoc in Amity Park, and he's planning something. Does he have something to do with Danny disappearance? Where is Danny?**

* * *

><p><em>Sam ran as fast as she could. Her heart was beating after she received the call from her best friend. 'Meet me at the park at 5. I have something I want to tell you.'<em>

_Sam didn't know what he needed to tell her, but she kind of had a guess what it was. As she approached the park, she noticed the black haired boy sitting on a bench. He looked as if he was having an inner discussion with himself._

_"Danny!" Sam yelled as she got nearer to him. He looked up, his bright blue eyes lit up. He looked somewhat... Nervous? Once Sam finally got to the boy, she smiled at him and took a moment to catch her breath. She looked back at him, he had a questioning look. Sam blushed. 'He looks so cute.' she thought as she noticed she was staring at him. She blushed more._

_Danny, who also noticed her staring, blushed too._

_"S-so, what did you need to talk about with me?" Sam asked as she took a seat next to him. He suddenly looked nervous again._

_"R-right. Sam, I've been meaning to tell you... I-" before he could finish, blue mist escaped from his lips. He stood up immediately, and Sam cursed in her head. There was screaming everywhere, and explosions were heard. Danny scrunched his eyebrows angrily._

_"Going ghost!" yelled Danny as two rings appeared. One ring went from her waist up, and the other went from her waist down. His regular white shirt and jeans disappeared and was replaced with a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. His black hair turned white, and his blue eyes turned neon green. He flew up in the air. Sam wanted to watch the battle, but she was suddenly hit on the head with something hard. Before she could lose consciousness, she heard Danny yell her name._

_She closed her eyes, and let the darkness engulf her mind._

* * *

><p>She bolted upright in her bed. Her face was full of sweat, and she was breathing deeply. Her heart was beating fast, and tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and turned to her clock. She winced when she saw the time.<p>

2:00 am

It's way too early for her to wake up, and she should go back to sleep. But she's too awake to go back to sleep already. She sighed.

That was the _fourth_ time this week that she had that dream. All she knows is that it happened right before her best friend, Daniel "Danny" Fenton, disappeared without a trace.

She looked on the dresser, and noticed the group picture. She stood up and took the picture. She traced her finger over everyone in the picture, but stopped once her finger touched one person

Danny.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. She put down the picture back on the dresser and walked to the window. She looked up at the stars as they glistened brightly. Then something caught her eye; there was a shadow that passed through the sky. She blinked; was that real? She looked back up in the sky, and saw nothing there. She shook her head; she must be getting really tired and that she's imagining things. She yawned, and made her way back to bed. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep take its course./p

Outside her window, a shadow appeared. It smiled evilly, and let out a small chuckle.

"Watch out Samantha, because I'm back." it said before disappearing completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Can't Forget You**

**Hey guys~! This is the second chapter! So how is everyone on the East Coast? I'm from NJ, so I was scared as heck. But it wasn't as bad as I expected where I live, only leaves and branches fell off of trees, and some flooding. I heard it's worse in other states, even in New York. Well, I hope those of you who live in the East Coast are all safe and are unharmed by Hurricane Irene.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**By the way, PP happened, but the kiss between Sam and Danny didn't.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Lock and loaded. Do you have visual on the target, Val?" Sam asked as she laid low on the roof of a building holding an ecto-gun. In the sky was a girl in a red suit flying on a hoverboard. In her hand was a big, bazooka sized ecto-gun. Let's not forget that its loaded up.<p>

"Yes, I have sight of him." Valerie said as she aimed it at the target.

The unfortunate target of the two was a ghost. Amity Park was known for the ghosts. _Lots of ghosts. _This ghost had blue skin, wore overalls, a gray beanie hat, and wore an eye patch on his eye. Unlike a few years before when he was fat and annoying, he's now buff and particular ghost was known as: the Box Ghost.

"Hey ghost!" Valerie yelled as she fired her ecto gun. The Box Ghost turned just to be thrown to the wall by the ecto energy."Now Sam!" Valerie yelled. Sam shot out from her hiding place and threw what looked to be a small box. As it was being thrown in the air, the box grew larger and captured the ghost.

"Got him!" Sam said as Valerie lowered her hover board down for her to hop on. They approached the trapped ghost. "How does it feel to be trapped in your own box, which you can't use your powers to escape from? That box has a ghost shield on it." Sam said as she smirked. Valerie tied the box to her hoverboard and they headed home.

Sam, also known as Samantha Manson and now 19 years old, was a ghost hunter. She helped Valerie when they became friends. Sam has grown different for the past 4 years, but she still keeps her goth look and Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian diet.

Her best friend, Daniel "Danny" Fenton, disappeared along with his alter ego "Danny Phantom". He was indeed a halfa (half human, half ghost). It all started with an accident. His ghost-obsessed parents created some sort of portal which would have gained access to a different universe. It didn't work at first, and his parents just gave up. Danny decided to show Sam and his other best friend, Tucker, the portal. After some persuasion from Sam, Danny decided to take a look inside. While searching inside, he accident pressed the 'on' button, and the portal started up... With him still in it. When Danny woke up, he was out of the portal. He looked towards his best friends which were crying and freaking out when they saw him. He went towards the closest mirror, and saw a different person (but he knew it was him). His hair, which should be black, was now snow white. His used to be clear blue eyes were now neon green. The hazmat suit that he wore before going into the portal flipped colors. Now his suit was black, and his gloves and boots were silverish white. Thus, Danny Phantom was born.

By 'home', they meant the Fenton Works. Sam had moved out of her parents home a year after Danny disappeared. They, after 16 years, _still _haven't understood her style and rebellion, and after Danny's disappearance, she had gotten worse. After furiously begging trying to get her to go back home, they disowned her and moved to Beverly Hills, California. Sam has been basically living in a box (seriously in a cardboard box near a dumpster) until Jasmine Fenton, also known as Jazz Danny's older brother, offered her to stay with the Fentons. After begging and pleading (all from Jazz), Sam finally gave in and moved in with the Fentons. All was nice for Sam...

... Until tragedy struck. Maddie and Jack had died from cancer. Jazz, already an adult (she was 20 & Sam was 17), decided to keep the Fenton Works. Sam didn't want Jazz to put away her dreams of going to Harvard, so after some begging, Jazz accepted her offer. Jazz packed her bags, and booked her flight. Sam, after being with her for so long, had to admit she will get lonely and miss her. Sure, she had Tucker and even Valerie, whom had recently became her new best friend, but Sam and Jazz had grown to be like sister. Yea, they were different in many ways, but they got along and enjoyed each other's company.

Then the lonely problem was solved...

_"Tuck? What's up? Why do you have so much luggage with you?" she asked curiously as she saw at least five duffel bags, including the one on his back and in his hand. Sam could tell that at least two or three were filled with his technology things. Tucker smiled at her._

_"I don't want you to be all alone here. So I persuaded my parents to let me live here with you." Tucker said as he stepped beside her and walked inside put his bag on the floor. Sam grabbed the remaining two and put them inside. Before she could even close the door, a foot prevented it from closing. Sam re-opened the door and came face-to-face with the Red Huntress._

_"Valerie?" Sam asked with the same curiosity as she did when Tucker came. Valerie also had duffel bags. but there were only two. Sam raised an eyebrow. Valerie smiled sincerely at her._

_"I'm living here too. My dad and my step-mom were moving to New York because of my dad's new job, so I decided that I should stay here. There are still some ghost out there, and who else would help to put them away?" she said as she let herself in. Sam smiled as she closed the door._

_"Val, you can have Jazz's room, and Tucker, you can have Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's room." Sam said as she helped Tucker with his bags._

_"Let me guess. Danny's room is already taken... By you." Tucker said as he smirked. Sam hit him with his own bag on the legs._

_"OW! Watch it! My babies are in there!" Tucker whined as he rubbed his now-bruised leg._

_"Sorry my hand just swung back, and you just so happened to be there." Sam retorted as she headed up the stairs with Valerie and Tucker following behind her._

Sam smiled at the memory. As she flew with Valerie on her hover board, she can't stop remembering her time flying with Danny. She saw everything down below: the streets, the people, the houses, everything. And the way the sun shined on Danny, and she couldn't help but star at him, and couldn't fight back the blush when he looked back at her. Sam shook her head.

_Danny's gone. _She thought to herself, she scrunched her eyebrows in anger. _No, he's gone. But I know he's not dead. _She looked up in the sky where the stars shined brightly. The only light was from the full moon.

"-Alright?" came Valerie's voice. Sam snapped out of her day dream, and turned to one of her new best friends.

"What?" Sam asked questioningly. She hadn't notice Valerie talking to her.

"I said are you alright? You kept looking up at the sky like you were in a trance." Valerie asked her friend worriedly_._

"It's nothing. Are we almost there?" Sam said changing the subject. She still didn't like to open up and pour out her feelings to people, no matter how close they've become.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Valerie assured not wanting to pry into Sam's deep thoughts. She knew better than to ask Sam to 'talk about her feelings'. If Sam did, it would have been so _un_Sam-like.

After a few minutes, the Fenton Works came into view. Sam sighed with relief. She wanted to go back to the house, and take a good rest. Maybe dream about what _could_ have happened.

Once they landed, Sam was the first to hop off, and head inside the house.

"Oh, you guys are back! Who was it this time?" Tucker said as he closed his laptop, and stood up from the couch.

"It was the Box Ghost. He may look more intimidating, but he's still as annoying as ever." Valerie said as she held the _boxed_ ghost.

"Let me out! My own possession had deceived me! BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost as he tried to get out. Tucker, Sam, and Valerie just shook their heads.

"It's sad. I wonder what the Lunch Lady sees in _him_." Tucker said as he helped Valerie carry the box into the lab.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night!" Sam said as she went up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring... And short. But it's going to get better later on in the story! And I might not update as frequently since school has started and I've got tons of things to do.<strong>

**~Superbluestar428**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Call and the Clone**

**Hey guys~! This is chapter 3! Yeah... I have nothing else to say, so disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**I would also like to thank:**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon**

**Alex Leep**

**xsugarxblossomx**

**For commenting on this story! Even though nobody else is commenting, I hope as my story progresses there will be more viewers.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"S-Sam, I just wanted to tell you..." he started. He looked nervous. His crystal blue eyes were filled with doubt and a little bit of hope. Sam knew what he was going to say, she just wanted him to say it aloud and finish it. Blush crept through his cheeks as he struggled to find the correct words. Sam smiled as she tilted her head to the side innocently.<em>

_"Yes, Danny?" she asked innocently. Danny looked up at her and blushed even more, and looked back down at his lap. His grip tightened on his pants._

_'You can do this Fenton. This is Sam we're talking about.' he thought. It was weird for Sam because it's almost as if she could here his thoughts..._

_Sam shrugged it off, and just watched Danny. Danny took a deep breath, and looked back up at her. Their eyes made contact, and soon enough, Danny was in a daze again._

_"I-I.." He stuttered out. Sam just noticed how close their faces were getting. She leaned in more. Before their lips could make contact with each other, Sam heard a ringing noise in the distant. Sure she could have ignored it, but it got louder and louder until..._

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. RIIIIING!<em>

Sam yelped as she fell off her bed. She hit the floor with a loud _thump._ Sam sat up and rubbed her head. "_Ow..._" She opened her eyes which revealed her beautiful violet eyes. "It was just a dream..."

Sam sighed as she still heard the ringing. She got up, and headed downstairs. There she saw Tucker stretching by the doorway of the kitchen, and a sleepy Valerie following behind.

"Morning, Sam." Valerie said as she headed inside the kitchen. Sam smiled. Even though her dream was disappointing, she still had these two.

"Morning, Val. I'll get the phone." Sam said as she went toward the phone._ This call must be really important for it to be ringing so much. _Sam thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this the Fenton residence?" _said the voice on the other line. It was a man, and he sounded like he had bad news.

"The Fentons died two years ago, and their daughter went to college. I used to live with the Fentons, and were friends with them. Who is this?" Sam explained. What did this guy want with the Fentons?

_"Well, I'm so sorry, but..." _the voice said.

Sam's eyes widened at his explanation and she dropped the phone. She quickly put her shoes on and ran out the door. Not caring if she was still in her PJs.

* * *

><p>Valerie and Tucker stopped as they heard Sam drop the phone, and heard her slam the door. Tucker and Valerie looked at each other, and got up from their seats and followed after her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam ran as fast as she could to the woods. The woods where they had said that they had found <em>his <em>body. She saw the police, and PI. She moved through the crowd of police, saying a mumble of 'excuse me' as she passed them. Finally, she made it to _him_. _His _body laid there motionless. The PI, the person who had called, looked up from his inspection, and stood up. But Sam didn't even look at him; she was to busy looking at the body.

_Danny Fenton's _body. Sam couldn't speak, not even blink. She just stood there, frozen at the spot.

"-Ms. Manson? Ms. Manson!" she heard the PI yells, but she ignored his cries. She walked toward the body. Her knees, finally too weak to stand on, gave way, and she dropped to her knees. She didn't want this to be the last time she'll see him. She sobbed loudly as she clutched his shirt.

"Sam?" It was Valerie's voice this time, and her head shot up as she saw the worried look on her face.

"I-it's D-Danny." Sam managed to stutter out. Tears stung at her eyes, as Valerie realized who it was. She turned to Tucker for support, and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. Tucker also couldn't bare seeing him.

Sam cried harder. Her tears dropping on his shirt. Then she noticed something. There was only _blood_.

Danny's a half ghost, so there should be traces of ectoplasm mixed in with the blood.

"Tucker, come here." she said as she wiped her face. Her voice sounded hoarse, but clearer. Tucker didn't hesitate to follow her orders. He knelt down next to her, and looked to see what she was looking at.

"His blood. There's no ectoplasm in it. Not even a small drop." Sam explained as she checked around for anything. "And there's not even any cuts. It just looks like someone put blood on a fake dummy."

Tucker's eyes widened as he checked around the body. True to Sam's words, there were no cuts, or a gash, or any place where blood would spill out from.

"This is totally bizarre. Val, come over here." he said waving for Valerie to come closer. She knelt beside the two as Tucker explained what Sam had told him. Valerie did the same thing as Tucker did, and looked around for any place for the source of the blood. There was none.

"What the-?" Valerie said looking surprised. Sam just watched as they tried thinking up a solution.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam said taking out a pocket knife. Why she had a pocket knife in the first place was beyond them. Sam inserted the knife into his stomach. Ectoplasm poured out from the wound. _Only Ectoplasm_. The body melted before their eyes. Even the PI was stunned.

"It was a clone!" Sam yelled as she stood up. She was furious. Who would do something like this? Anger shone in her violet eyes. Whoever _did _do this was dead even before they got a chance to see her. A picture of someone popped into Sam's head as her anger grew.

_Vlad._

Why had she been stupid? Why didn't she even think of it before? Vlad could have done something like this! But then again, they said he was lost in space, or even dead for that matter. What if they were wrong? And that he had returned? But where would he be now? He certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to return to his mansion. Not after he had tried to trick the world into making him the ruler of the Earth, and revealing his identity in the process.

_Vlad Masters, where are you?_ Sam thought as her eyes narrowed in thought.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark shadow loomed over them invisible in a tree.

"_I'm closer than you think, Samantha._" the shadow, known as Vlad Plasmius, said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done! R&amp;R! Yes, the shadow from the first chapter was also Vlad. What is he planning? I wonder... (Well of course <strong>**_I_**** know what he's planning). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it's short .!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Missing Him**

**Hey! So here is the fourth chapter! Sorry this is late! I'm really busy with school D: ! It's soooo boring!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Danny Phantom! All the rights go to Butch Hartmen!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Sam paced around her room, deep in thought. Where would Vlad be? Sam felt so restless; she refused to eat breakfast, or even let anyone in her room. She just <em>paced and thought.<em>

"Dammit!" Sam was angry- No, furious! Vlad Masters was a dead man (at least fully dead). Once she got his hands on him... Oh you guys don't even want to know what would happen to him. She clenched her fists, but still she felt slightly relieved.

If this was a clone, then that meant Danny could still be alive. Right? This thought gave her some hope in her heart, though, her mind still held doubt. She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

She remembered how the clone looked like, and how her heart broke at the sight of him lying there motionless and covered in blood. What if that was the _real_ Danny? If he was dead, Sam didn't have a reason to live any more. She rolled her eyes at how cliche that sounded, but it would be true. Danny is her world, if he died, so would she. Sam's heart would break if she saw him_really _dead. He wouldn't be able to hold her to protect her any more, he wouldn't trip over stuff whenever he was nervous, his icy blue eyes wouldn't ever look at her, his lips won't ever get to touch hers like in their fake-out-make-outs, she would never hear his laugh again, and she would never see his bright smile, smiling at her with happiness that no one else would give her...

Suddenly, her hands felt wet, and a sob escaped her lips. Since when was she crying? The tears wouldn't stop and the sobs grew louder as her shoulders shook. She immediately realized this feeling. This feeling she knew so well when Jazz left for college, and the feeling when her parents disowned her.

She felt so _alone_.

Tucker and Valerie were all she had now, but she knew that if time went on like this, they would soon leave her behind. They would start a new family, a new generation, and forget about her. Sam would no longer matter. She would just be a distant memory, waiting to be remembered. The tears kept coming, and they streaked down her cheeks.

_KNOCK!_

Sam looked up toward the door to see Valerie standing there. Valerie held a worried look on her face as she rushed to the raven-haired girl's side.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Valerie said as Sam just continued to sob. Sam did one thing she thought she'd never do: the raven-haired girl _hugged _the ghost huntress. Valerie was just as surprised, but immediately returned the hug. Sam continued to cry on the Valerie's shoulder as Valerie rubbed her back.

"I-I miss him..." Another sob escaped Sam's lips. "... _So much_."

"I know you do. We're doing our best to find him. You have to be strong. This is not the way Danny would want to see you. He would want you to be strong and work hard in trying to find him." Valerie comforted as Sam's sobs ceased, but her shoulders still shook. Sam's eyes were red and puffy, but a small smile played its way on her lips.

"Thanks Val."

"Don't mention it. Come on, wash your face and come downstairs to eat. You must be hungry." Valerie got up from the bed, and also helped the other girl up. Sam followed the girl's instructions and went to the bathroom, washed her face, and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AH~! A short chapter, I know! Don't kill me! I'm soooo sorry this is late too! I'm trying my best to finish up a lot of school work! I hope you liked the chapter! R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Superbluestar428**


End file.
